megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Survivor - Naoya Route
This route is unlocked by either impressing Naoya when he tasks you to defeat demons for him or by revealing the COMP factory to Kaido. The Naoya route involves the protagonist defeating all Bels and becoming the King of Bel, meaning the overlord, seizing control over all the demons, and eventually fighting god in post-game events. It is revealed that Naoya's motivation for this course of action stems from him wanting to take revenge on God for his infinite reincarnation as Cain, the first murderer in history, the one who killed Abel, the first victim. Synopsis 6th Day At the end of the 6th Day, the protagonist may approach Naoya or Kaido about becoming the King of Bel. After agreeing to go this route, all playable leaders aside from Atsuro leave the protagonist's party. 7th Day ''Devil Survivor'' At the beginning of the 7th Day, Black Frost and Mari Mochizuki join the party if the conditions have been met. The latter reasons that she will follow through with whatever decisions Kaido will make and the former remembers that you have helped him before. Since Amane Kuzuryu houses Jezebel inside of her, the new party launches an attack on the Shomonkai in order to seize Amane to meet the end of defeating all Bels. They form a defensive line dedicated to protecting Amane who is internally protected by Remiel himself. The Shomonkai ultimately fail and Remiel is defeated and available for summon. The party take her to a safe place, Nagata-cho, in order to dive into her mind and battle Jezebel. In her mind, the Cartesian Garden, they encounter a radiant pond with Amane in a sleep-like state next to a tree. The environment transforms into a volcano-like, desolated version of the previous landscape with the pond having turned into a pit of lava with the tree revealed to be Jezebel . The party engages Jezebel in battle. Since Jezebel's health is linked to Amane's at the beginning, the party is careful to damage Jezebel enough to awaken Amane but not put her life in danger. After having been awoken, she is forced to cooperate with the protagonist's party against her wishes. Having defeated Jezebel and seizing her power, the party moves on to defeat the Four Heavenly Kings to destroy the walls separating the human world and demon world. Since Jikokuten has already been defeated by Belberith, the party goes to defeat the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings. First, the party finds and defeats Bishamon which prompts Koumokuten and Zouchou to band together to try to stop the party. They are however defeated, and the image of Tokyo's sky collapses to show an ominous red sky. The party then moves to Roppongi Hills to begin their approach on Babel but not before being stopped by Beelzebub who intends to defeat the party in the name of Belberith. He too, is defeated but then the party is caught in a battle with Sariel and Anael who are also determined to stop the protagonist but in the name of God. After they are defeated, the party finally begins their long ascension up the Diet Building in Roppongi Hills via stairway. At the top, they come across the "server room" of the Shomonkai. The Shomonkai Founder announces his resolve and then sacrifices himself to summon Belberith. Two Shomonkai members use switches to make the two pathways alongside the walls of the room to Belberith inaccessible which kicks off the battle with the last remaining Bel. After having defeated Belberith, the party then makes the preparations to face Babel. The protagonist releases the power of Bel to summon Babel. Babel, or the server that serves as Babel's avatar, drops from the sky and the landscape to transform into floating platforms. Atsuro acts surprised at the true server room's appearance to which Naoya remarks that it was transformed by Babel.Naoya: "It wasn't always like this. After it became Babel's medium, it took on an existence... In other words, it wouldn't be a lie to say the server we see before us is Babel itself..." The party engage Babel, defeating him as a statue-like head in a golden cylinder first. The gold plating on the cylinder-like piece of Babel break off revealing a multi eyed form. It commands the protagonist to once again conquer the previous Bels within Devil Survivor and summons them in order. Defeating those as well, Babel opens up and they face Babel's last form. Conquering Babel, it grants power to the protagonist. All the demons in the lockdown cease their assault on the humans and gather at the Diet Building to greet their new overlord. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' If chosen to continue onto this route after the credits, the party tells Commander Fushimi to tell the government to lift the lockdown. 8th Day Naoya expresses concern over the protagonist, predicting that God will manipulate the protagonist's human weakness. His prediction comes true when Metatron speaks from the heavens, telling everyone in lockdown that it will be lifted if the protagonist is killed. This prompts a mob to approach the protagonist and the party runs away for safety. After Naoya and company discuss what to do next, the player is presented with a choice: kill everyone who stand in the protagonist's way or refusing to kill humans and only target angels. Refuse to kill humans In this path, the protagonist decides that it would be more fruitful to convince the people within the lockdown that the angels do not intend to lift the lockdown despite their claims and are merely leading them on. Through many battles, the protagonist and company find themselves at odds with common citizens and are forced to engage them, ultimately defeating them and successfully convincing him. Yuzu Tanikawa and Midori Komaki watch the protagonist and company from afar with Yuzu occasionally meeting the protagonist in private. Eventually, they find themselves at odds with the Shomonkai until suddenly Amane appears leading some Shomonkai members of herself. She reveals the Shomonkai had split into two factions: one opposing the overlord and one supporting him, with Amane being the leader of the latter. She reasons that no matter what the means, freeing humanity from god was their goal and the overlord had achieved it. After defeating the Shomonkai, the party is then surrounded by a mob who is poised to strike the overlord. Yuzu comes in, in the nick of time to prevent the party from being lynched and reveals the true nature of the lockdown to which Misaki Izuna appears and confirms her claims. Along with this event and Midori having convinced other people elsewhere, this causes a chain reaction of everyone in the lockdown aligning themselves with the overlord. It is then the groundwork for the final battle against Metatron is set. An optional fight opens up when Honda lures protagonist and company into an ambush at Shinjuku. Gigolo appears, revealing that this was all his doing and he transforms revealing himself to be the demon Loki. After telling Honda that Loki will reunite Honda with his son, Honda resolves to fight the party. If Honda is defeated before Loki is, Honda will be warped to an nonspecific place and then be warped back to Shinjuku after the battle. If Loki is defeated before Honda is, Honda will cry out at Loki's non fulfillment of his promise to which Loki brushes off. At the end of either scenario, Honda runs off crying Loki's name. Once the party engages Metatron at 18:00, he appears and transforms the river dividing him and the party into holy water which heals his allies and damages the party. To the protagonist, Metatron remarks upon the irony that Abel, a child of man, became a king of demons and laments that Abel did not become a servant of God even higher than himself. To the rest of the party members that aren't Naoya, he comments that their reasons for waging battle on Metatron are noble. After being defeated, he makes the preparations to smite the people in the lockdown anyway until the protagonist finally and fully awakens to the power of Bel. He summons Beldr and Belial to defeat the present angels. This awakening of power causes Metatron to retreat in order to build an army to combat the protagonist. Naoya then informs everyone that the protagonist himself will have to descend into the demon world to build his own army to combat God and that none of the human characters, even Naoya himself, may accompany him. Yuzu comments sadly that the protagonist will never live a normal life but resolves to wait for the protagonist after his war against God is finished. Naoya informs the protagonist that he will be guiding him throughout the demon world, which was apparently the purpose of the COMP's creation. The protagonist steps into the demon world along with Black Frost if he was recruited. Time passes and Tokyo has been restored to it's former glory. Atsuro and Yuzu argue together reminiscent of the very first events of the game until they receive an email from Naoya. He reveals to the two that the protagonist has won his first victory against God and that Atsuro's dream has ended. With Yuzu once again reiterating that she will wait for the protagonist, she asks what is meant by Atsuro's dream ending but he feverishly tries to avoid the topic. Kill all who stand in the way In this route, Kaido ejects Mari from the party to prevent her from getting her hands dirtied by their actions. Midori and Yuzu join Metatron in the final battle to oppose the protagonist. After Metatron's defeat, the protagonist is offered a choice : going into crusade against God immediately, or staying to conquer human world first. If the latter is chosen, all nations around the globe send their armies, but are eventually unable to stand against the legions of the Overlord. Once all nations have recognized the power of the Overlord, the nations stop fighting among them, accepting his rule. Therefore, the world come back to his days before the falldown of Babel Tower, which is ironicaly described as the most peaceful era there's ever been. References Category:Devil Survivor __NEWSECTIONLINK__